Top Ten things I HATE!
by That1Gurl
Summary: Lily Evans lists the top ten things she hates as a detention assignment for Professor McGonagall.


The top ten things I absolutely HATE!!

#10 Bellatrix Lestrange: Her and her little bloody comments, they're so annoying. Really who goes around bragging all the time. "I'm a pure blood witch." "Clear the way for the ones who deserve to be here you filthy little mud bloods." "My family has been Slytherins for as long as Hogwarts has been open." Then when she shoves me out of the way, calls me a "filthy mud blood" and strolls on by like nothing just happened. So I decide to show her just how much of a filthy mud blood I am by turning her in to a skunk and I get caught. So now I have 6 days in detention with McGonagall.

#9 Remus Lupin: Why does he have to be so smart? Every time Emmalynn and I try to listen in on a conversation or curse the Maurders he's either right behind us or he's telling them what we are doing as we are preparing. So they're always ready for us. Or to prove that he's smart enough to know everything he tells them what we are doing/ planning to do as we are listening. How can he know these types of things? Maurders are supposed to be stupid! So how come he's not?

#8 Detention: Why in the name of Merlin is it always you who gets detention when the every one else is doing something wrong? But you for once make one mistake and you get caught. It is so stupid. Just because you do all your work, know all the answers and ace all of your tests does not't mean you can't make mistakes does it? I mean seriously don't you think that 6 days is a little much just for turning some one in to a skunk? Just look at some one like Janessa Stuartsen who is late to all of her classes or ditching classes because she's having a make out session in a broom closet. But does she get detention or any other punishment? No. And do the professors know where she is and what she's doing? Yes.

#7 Janessa Stuartsen: That girl needs to get a life. Because the one she has obviously is not working for her. Who spends all their time making out in broom closets when you could be doing homework, studying, or walking to class? Plus if you're going to make out in a broom closet do it with some one who is worth it. Not some one like Frank Longbottom, I really don't have anything against him but seriously who would want to make out with him in a broom closet? But there is something seriously wrong with you if you are unable to last and two hours with out a make out session. Then when you go and copy off of the top student in the class because you don't know what is going on because all you do is have make out sessions in the broom closet you have gone too far.

#6 Flitch: How in the name of merlin can someone be that creepy. Just the way he looks at you like your doing something wrong. And that cat of his that always knows where you are and comes up behind you and scares you to bloody death. You have to have some serious issues to own a cat like that. And who just sneaks up on some one and breath down the back of their necks just to find out if you're really supposed to be in the library or if you're ditching a class. And multiple times a week, every week. I'm pretty sure my free class period is at the same time every day, every week.

#5 Tunie: OK so how can some one hate her sister so much? Why not go ask MY sister Tunie. She refuses to talk to me when i am home. It's not like i want to talk to her but when she does talk to me she talks as if i have a mental disability of i don't speak English. Ya so what if i'm a witch. She's not but do i treat her like she treats me? Well i do but that's besides the point because she started it all. She's worse than having detention with Filch even though i wouldn't know how bad that is.

#4 Professor Slughorn: Yes he's a Nice guy and no he doesn't flunk me. But why do I have to be his favorite. Well ya i guess he could choose some one like cute as wait a minute i mean annoying and stupid as James Potter. Then he could have made HIM get up in front of the class and demonstrate that healing potion with his stupid little lopsided smile. But it's always Lily this, Lily that, come demonstrate this, come to a lunch meeting here. I hate whoever came up with favoritism because Slughorn was one of the only people to master the "skill".

#3 Quidditch: Since when do you ride around on brooms hitting and catching little flying spheres. You don't. It's stupid and it just so happens the person i'm madly in love with loves it. I mean the person i hate the most loves it. So there for i am dragged to every game to watch this stupid little "sport". Why can't we all be normal and play something i'm good at like track and field? It's stupid. Then they get all happy and celebrate for forever when they win and mourn for days if they loose. It's a game and if you win you win. If you loose you loose. That's all there is to it.

#2 Sirius Black: Oh my God he is annoying. Why can't he get it through his head that i do love James... i mean don't. We can't have a normal conversation without him accusing me of liking James and then getting punched in the nose. And plus he's so bloody obsessed with girls and food. He's the type of person that needs to be in the broom closet with Janessa. But no he's dating or he's in another broom closet with some one else. And that hair. His hair is appropriate for a 1st year girl. Besides the fact that it's never combed and usually greasy. And he makes fun of Severus Snape because of his hair.

#1 James Bloody Potter: That cute little i mean ugly little brat. He has the most beautiful hazel eyes and no no no my hand must be slipping. Ok he has the cutest crooked little smile. I mean the... WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN!!!! Ok i swear he must have cursed me. Ok so he's stupid. Too obsessed with quidditch and myself. "Oh my Lily Flower, won't you go out to the lake with me tonight?" "Oh Lily come to my Quidditch game, it will only make it better for me then we can win you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Oh why do i have to love him so much. I did not just say that.

But any way that was the top ten thing i hate. I hope you happy Mrs. McGonagall.


End file.
